Que le paso a Lina? que él se fue?
by Jen-inverse2587
Summary: que pasaría si el día en que Gaudy le declarase sus sentimientos a Lina, éste se marchara? porfavor dejen sus reviews!
1. Cómo paso esto, que pasará con Lina?

Nota de la autora: para ser sincera es mi primer fanfic, asi que espero les guste ya que me costo mucho trabajo. Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Hajime Kanzaka.

"¿Cómo es que ocurrió todo esto??" por : Jen Inverse ( lina_inverse2587@yahoo.com.mx )

Era un atardecer precioso en el castillo de Seillun, Ameria camina por el palacio tratando de recordar lo que le diría a Zel cuando llegase del pueblo; pero por mas que intentaba sólo podía pensar en lo que le habia contado Lina...

# Flashback # ... 

Es que no entiendo cómo es que ocurrió todo esto Ameria, no se como pudo ser que ese "cerebro de medusa" se atreviera a besarme.. y mucho menos sin mi consentimiento!!! 

-¿Pero acaso no era eso por lo cual habias estado esforzandote tanto tiempo?- alcance a preguntarle -

¿Cómo puedes decir eso Ameria, no te das cuenta?- al decirme todo esto ella ya parecia un jitomate.

- bueno no me vas a negar a mi que él te gusta .. y mucho - gran error, tuve suerte de poder esquivar su bola de fuego, aunque quemo gran parte del bosque.. =S -Tienes razón.. no puedo ocultarlo más.. aunque lo intente, mi corazón ya no me deja- me dicia Lina con un rubor en las mejillas. 

-Pero... Lina, estas segura?- pregunte

-Claro, si no por que razón te lo estaría confesando...?- 

-Pues no sé...- 

-Además el primer día que lo conocí fue hace ya varios años, cuando yo apenas llevaba unos meses de haberme ido de mi casa...- esto le hace su rostro entristecer- entonces yo lo único que quería es ser reconocida como una famosa hechicera, solo queria conseguir dinero y objetos valiosos que yo le robaba a los ladrones.... hasta el día que lo conocí- 

- te refieres a Gaudy, no es asi?- a lo que ella solo asiste con la cabeza- 

-al principio le odie con todo mi corazón por el simple hecho de llamarme "niña", y sólo me interese en su espada de la luz, pero con el tiempo, se fue ganando mi amistad, luego mi cariño, y todo esto sucedio mientras combatiamos el mal, y llegaron Zel y tú. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que la amistad que sentiamos el uno por el otro no era eso, ahora el se habia convertido en mi mundo por el cual yo arriesgaria la vida y el planeta entero- 

-te recuerdo que hecho eso si lo llegaste a hacer, ambas cosas..-

-tienes razon... =) aunque yo se que probablemente un día el se ira de mi lado, el beso que me dio ayer por la noche, fue fabuloso...-

-Lina... no me digas que ese beso llego a más?- 

-Ameria ¿cómo crees?; aunque hubiese querido, el es todo un caballero, o al menos eso intenta, y sabe que es lo que mas me gusta de él además en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, jamás me ha abandonado-

-por eso mismo Zel y yo le dijimos que parecía tu guardaespaldas..=P -

- =O, pero no sabes cuanto deseo volver a tener sus labios unidos a los míos, son tan suaves y el es tan tierno.... podría decirte que ahora... yo... yo... lo AMO...

#End del Fashback#

-¡¡¡¡¡Ameliaaaaa!!!!!- ese gran grito me saco de mis pensamientos.... era Lina.. parecia que estuvo llorando.... pero debe ser mi imaginación Lina... llorando?? 

-¿Qué ocurre por que traes esa cara?- ella solo alcanzo a estirarme la mano y darme una carta... era de Gaudy, entendí que ella quería que yo la leyese.. Antes de empezar a leerla le dije que si preferia podiamos ir a mi cuarto, ella accedió por el estado en el que se encontraba..

-Lo ves..- dijo entre sollozos - Gaudy se ha ido para siempre ... me dejo.. Ameria... me dejó- y empezo de nuevo a llorar hasta que se quedo dormida.. salí de ahi, fui hacia el jardín... ahi me encontré a Zel 

-Pero Ameria por que traes esa cara?, te paso algo?- le dije que no con la cabeza- entonces?

Lo que sucede es que al parecer Gaudy se ha ido..- su cara cambio completamente, y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

¿¿tú crees que Gaudy con lo enamorado que está de Lina, la iba a dejar asi como si nada..???- le mostre la carta que ella me había dado horas antes, no lo podia creer, el protector de nuestra amiga se había ido..

¿Pero algun buen motivo ha de tener, ambos sabemos que el no es asi -tienes razon. pero por que lo hizo?- -no lo sé Ameria, no lo sé....

Mientras tanto en el pueblo mas cercano a Saillun... 

¡No puede ser posible soy un cobarde por haberme ido sin decirle nada!!- decía Gaudy mientras golpeaba una roca con la mano... siento como si la hubiese traicionado... pero es que yo la amo, desde el primer día que la vi aunque se lo intenté ocultar, con el tiempo mis sentimientos se haciían mas fuertes, y por eso es que me siento tan miserable... - y volvia a lanzar otro golpe - pero que más da!!.. si ella ni me quiere... =( 

Es increible.... el gran protector de Lina Inverse la ha abandonado y ahora LLORA!! - dijo una voz misteriosa -

¡¡¡ Largo de aquí Xellos no quiero tu compasión!!!!- y desenvainando su espada, ataco al aire, ya que Xellos se había movido.. 

Calma todavía que uno viene a ayudarte trayendote noticias de tu amorcito... y ve como reaccionas..- 

Lo unico que has de traer son burlas y mentiras..- dijo mas furioso que nunca 

De acuerdo.. aunque parezca que yo odie a Lina, Ameria, Zelgadiss (que si) y a ti.... vuelvelo a pensar por que nunca has oído que " del odio Nace el amor"... 

(guacala.... tuve que decirlo... =S [¿estaré enfermo?] es que en serio los aprecio) -asi empezo nuestra amistad...- dirige su rostro hacia mí y me pregunta que es a lo que vengo 

simplemente a decirte que al contrario de lo que tú piensas... ella... Lina Inverse... si te ama Gaudy... y debes volver con ella, pero una cosa si te advierto, es que 

si dices que yo fui quien te ayudo con esto me las cobrare muy caras... mi ama no puede enterarse de esto... 

de acuerdo-

De nuevo en Saillun.....

-Lina por favor deja de llorar...- la consolaban Ameria y Zel 

-es que ... es que... no puedo.... no me resigno a creer... que Gaudy me haya abandonado..- 

Pero es que tienes que comer algo...- dijo Ameria algo preocupada, desde ya varios días su amiga no habia probado alimento y si no comía ahora, era por que realmente estaba grave... 

Lo siento Ameria no tengo apetito..- Zel la miraba atonito por lo que acababa decir su amiga, y le hizo una seña a Ameria de dejar dormida a Lina una rato mas... Zel que crees que debamos hacer, si Gaudy no aparece Lina se va a morir de tristeza...- Zel notó que Ameria tambien queria llorar ya que lo que eran Lina, Zelgadiss y Gaudy, eran sus mejores amigos y no podía soportar verla asi... 

Descuida estoy segura de que Gaudy volverá... 

¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Ameria inquieta. 

Pues en primera por que la ama y en segunda por que te apuesto que cierto mazoku que conocemos le ayudara por raro que parezca...- cuando acabe de decirlo mire a una Ameria atonita 

¿Xellos? pero a él no le importamos! 

Aunque lo dudes, eso es falso.. 

Ya que hablan tanto de mi por lo menos podrían tratar de ser mas discretos!!!!!!- dijo una voz de entre las sombras 

¿¿por que mazoku?- ya que todos sabiamos quien era, lo que no sabiamos era que Lina no estaba escuchando por el tremendo grito que pego Xellos..

Pues que me debes una Zel... 

¿a que se refiere, Zel?- pregunto Ameria intrigada 

Pues que cuando me dijiste lo de Gaudy, Xellos venía conmigo pero se encontraba invisible, y alcanzó a oír todo, y a leer la carta... después de ver a Lina y de que uds 2 se fueran a dormir, Xellos me pidio que salieramos al jardín, con extrema precaución ya que no quiere que su ama se enteré de que nos estaba ayudando...entonces le pedí de favor que fuera en busca de Gaudy, y le dijiera lo mal que Lina se encontraba... pero que te dijo?? 

-Gaudy me dijo que en 2 meses volverá, quiere demostrarle a Lina que puede cambiar, pero me mando a darle un recado... solo para ella..

.........CONTINUARÁ.......

Nota: sé que debería ser mas humoristico, pero nunca se han puesto a pensar en que pasaría si esto llega a pasar?, si Lina se derrumbara totalmente?, descuiden que es drama/romance entre L/G... =P Ademas este fic se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Panda


	2. mi razón de ser

Capitulo 2 "Mi razón de ser" por Jen Inverse ( lina_inverse2587@yahoo.com.mx )

-No podemos dejar que le de falsas esperanzas a Lina..- me comenta preocupado Zel 

Pero no te das cuenta de como esta?- el frunce el ceño, alza los hombros y lo deja a mi eleccion (demonios, no se que hacer, pero debemos actuar antes que la invencible Lina sigua decayendo...... 

Oye lina hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo...- 

-Gaudy???- 

-no- 

-entonces? 

-Xellos- 

-que quieres mazoku? 

-vengo a decirte que.....mm....mm... 

-lo siento, vamos zel los estaremos esperando afuera.... 

-gracias, decias? 

-que gaudy te manda a decir que no te preocupes y no te desanimes, que el volvera por ti, pero que le des un mes o dos a lo mucho para que puedas estar orgullosa de el....

-porque? 

-por que el siente que debe demostrarte que no es tan tonto como creias,y tambien quiere poder ganar algo de dinero para traerte un regalo y disculparse, pero que por favor le esperases, ya que no t quiere perder, por que tu eres su razon de ser y existir, que sin ti no podria ser el mismo y que el promete hacerte feliz....

-pero porque me vienes a contar esto, tu?

-por que uds son mis amigos... - demonios creo q me apene 

-gracias- =)

-descuida, eres como la hermanita que nunca tuve...- sonrio y ella se sonroja, de repente se leventa y me da un beso en la mejilla

Algunos minutos despues en la cocina......

- dejame comer......!!!!!!! mazoku que no ves que no he comido en dias!!!!!!!!!!

-que demonios?, Zel vamos a ver que pasa ; ¿que es esto? 

-creo que es Lina- comenta zel apunto de reirse 

¿que pacho chomo eshtan? 

bien...creemos... -xellos que le dijiste? 

-eso es un secreto......... =P

---------------------CONTINUARA ---------------- 

NOTA : la verdad es que este capitulo esta corto pero luego le pondre uno maslarga lo prometo, dejen sus reviews!!!


	3. un hijo?

Capitulo 3 : Un hijo??????¿¿¿ yo???

Dos semanas después.... 

Lina no es posible que ahora la comida te de asco? ademas que son todos esos mareos??? 

-Ameria no tengo ni la mas remota idea 

-yo lo sé.. 

que cosa Zel? 

-yo creo que Lina esta a dieta.... -crashhhh!!!-

-NOOOO , eh!! 

AUUUUchhh, de acuerdo... 

-lo que Lina Inverse tiene es que ella esta embarazada!!! 

¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!!!!! 

estan seguros? Un momento a que hora llegaron uds dos? y juntos? 

-si yo acabo de llegar, a hacer mi visita diaria... que culpa tengo que Filia me haya seguido? 

-pero ti tu me dijiste que viniera Xellos! 

-bueno da igual como saben eso? 

-es que desde que nos dijiste que tu y gaudy .... ya sabes...que... fui con Luna a preguntarle y me lo confirmo... 

QUE FUISTE CON LUNA????!!!!! 

-lo siento pero queria confirmar las cosas antes de decirtelo 

-bueno di que al menos te lo dijo.... 

-Filia......omitete.. 

-bueno y como le llamaras?

-no se, ademas tengo que informarle a Gaudy... 

-Lina? 

-que ocurre Filia? 

-creo que alguien mas ya le fue a decir... 

-Xellosssss!!!!

En el camino de regreso a Seillun..... 

-¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! 

-lo que oyes, vas a ser papá.. 

-pero.... 

-ya bien que lo deseabas....=P

-si pero nuna crei que ocurriera tan pronto.. 

-bueno a ti te aviso que van a ser dos, eh?, ella no lo sabe aun pero ya su hermana entre sueños se lo dira.... DOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!!!! del imparto tan grande éste se desmayo..... (al recuperar la conciencia....) de acuerdo, crees que me veo mejor? 

-oye buen punto que hiciste??? a quien mataste? 

-a nadie.... simplemente conseguí un buen trabajo, y me pagaron muyyyyyy bien, ahora tengo dinero, y toda una casa que ofrecerle a Lina.... pero no se si comprarsela en Seillun para que este con Ameria o en Zefilia... que es su hogar.... 

-te recomiendo mas Seillun.... 

-por que? 

-siento que le hara mejor .... ademas ya se acostumbro a estar ahi.... 

-tienes razon, me acompañas a buscar una, mañana?? 

-tan poco te falta? 

-si, en 15 minutos estaremos entrando a las cercanias... y prefiero organizarme antes de verla, y debo pasar a recoger un pendiente.. 

-¿tu espada verdad? 

-si la deje como garantia para que le hicieran un pequeño anillo... 

-ok, oye como es posible que ya no se te olviden las cosas? 

JA, pense que no preguntarias, pero la verdad es que me gustaba ver a Lina enojarse, pero creo que podre conquistarla aun mas asi, como lo q realmente soy.......un guerrero... 

creo que tienes razón.... quedara sorprendida... le puedo decir? 

-no recuerda que es un secreto....=P 

-ja ok, pero entonces? 

-no digas nada, simplemente dile que la amo y que la extraño mucho y que descuide que pronto estare con ella, y que nunca la volvere a abandonar... 

ok, nos vemos luego

De regreso al castillo de Seillun......

-por que te tardaste tanto mazoku? 

-guarda el mazo Filia, le estaba contando a Gaudy la situacion.. 

-bueno y que te dijo? 

-se quedo algo impactado... pero despues se puso a festejar como loco, por cierto Lina dice que te ama y te extraña mucho y que descuides que pronto estara contigo... y con regalos... 

-que sabes, eh? (me miro un poco desconfiada...)

-ahora si nada !! lo juro! no me quiso decir que era 

-de acuerdo.... 

-LINA!!!! -descuiden solo se desmayo, hay que llevarla a su habitacion... 

-estas segura Filia? 

-si Ameria, me traes un poco de agua y Zel, me pasas una toalla mojada? 

-si, enseguida -

y yo?? 

-tu? ayudame a cargarla 

-ok.............. ya aqui? 

-si, oye (se va poniendo nervioso, ya que ella se iba a cercando, a el) Filia que haces? 

-shhhhh en eso ella le agarra la cabeza y le besa apasionadamente... despues de un rato se separan y llegan Ameria y Zel... 

-aqui tienes Filia.. 

-si gracias.. 

-creo que le regreso el color.. 

todos- si 

-dejemos que duerma.... oye Ameria puedo quedarme por hoy en el castillo? 

-Filia por favor, sabes que no tengo objeccion alguna.. 

-gracias, 

-y yo?? 

-tu aunque te diga que no estarias vigilandonos, en especial a cierta dragona.....verdad? ¬ ¬

-que??? O_o

-bueno salgamos de aqui , no?

-por? 

-es que acabo de poner el te alado de Lina para qu el olor la calme.. 

-esta bien

En otro lado.... 

-me podria dar una habitacion? 

-si la segunda puerta de la derecha... 

-gracias

Al día siguiente.... 

aqui tiene señor como quedamos.... su espada y su anillo.... -gracias aqui esta el dinero... 

-gracias fue un placer hacer negocios con usted señor.... 

-hasta luego..

oye no esta nada mal Gaudy..... pero porq un rubi, si los de compromiso son diamantes y piedras blancas...?

-¿crees que le guste a ella? es q lo escogi porq al entrar ese dia y ver el rubi me recordo mucho a sus ojos en si toda su personalidad...

-no creo que se niege, ya recogiste el anillo? -no me acompañas? -de acuerdo

-bueno vamos, no? 

-si, pero no crees qu debo cambiarme Xellos? 

-no asi estas bien, ya te bañaste? -ya dos veces.... =P 

--------------------CONTINUARA......


	4. Gaudy regresa

Capitulo 4 "He vuelto"

En el castillo de Seillun, en la sala.......(para ser exactos...)

-su alteza, hay un hombre en la puerta que dice conocerla, quiere hablar con uds... 

-dijo su nombre? 

-si se dice llamar: Gaudy Gabriev 

-Gaudy..... ha regresado (murmure...) Zel me acompañas a recibirlo? 

-claro 

-adonde lo conoduzco, su alteza?? 

-dile que vaya a la entrada del jardin... 

-de acuerdo 

-pero ahi esta Lina.... 

-no ella esta en el lago del jardin....descuida tenemos que hablar con el

En eso una figura, alta y bien vestida, va llegando al jardin.... 

-Gaudy??? 

-chicos como les va?? 

-suponemos que bien.... pero que nos hemos perdido? 

-bueno lo que pasa es que fui en busca de algo seguro para ella y para mi... pero diganme en donde esta ella? 

-por alla... con Filia....

Xellos? 

-por que venias con Xellos? 

-Mejor tu cuentales en lo que yo hablo con Lina 

-de acuerdo -

Pero antes ve y dile a Filia que se venga... para que pueda hablar con Lina... 

Dicho esto Xellos fue por Filia, discretamente, y Gaudy se fue acercando por el otro lado hasta quedar parado atras de Lina....

-no sabes como te extraño Gaudy......

por que? 

-por q necesito tenerte a mi lado y decirte que seras padre.... 

-si ya lo se... 

-pero como? 

-un mazoku amigo nuestro me lo conto.... 

-pero..... dios creo que me estoy volviendo loca, creo hablar con Gaudy, como si estuviera atras de mi.... 

-pero si es verdad.... - cuando ella volteo sorprendida pude notar q sus ojos se encotraban a punto de estallar en llanto...

Lina Inverse......aceptas casarte conmigo???? 

-Gaudy???? (con lagrimas en los ojos) 

-si mi pequeña hechicera, estoy aqui, no soy un sueño, regrese por uds... mi familia.... y quiero que te cases conmigo y nos vayamos a vivir a nuestra Propia casa.... 

-pero que dices?, si no tenemos una....ademas yo.... 

-que acaso, ya no me amas? 

-claro que si, pero por que traes esa ropa, y de donde sacaste el anillo.... y que es eso que dices de la casa? 

-en un momento te lo explico, pero te casarias conmigo ?? (en eso saca el anillo y un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas),esto es para ti y simbolizan mi amor eterno por ti... 

-Gaudy.... claro que acepto, bueno le damos la noticia? 

-si -por cierto, tendremos dos hijos...... -que????? 

-te lo juro, pronto te daras cuenta.....

Adentro del castillo.......

-¡¡¡¡QUE GAUDY SE VOLVIO RICO Y QUE LE COMPRO UNA CASA A LINA Y ESTA A PUNTO DE PROPONERLE MATRIMONIO???!!!!! 

-de hecho ya lo hice.... -

y????? -

COMO QUE Y????? por OBVIEDAD del asunto...... 

-que???? 

-ACEPTE!!!!!!, EN UN MES NOS CASAMOS!!! 

todos-SIIIIIIIIII

------------------------CONTINUARÁ---------------------------


	5. Bodas?

Capítulo 5 : "Boda...... mas de una??" por Jen Inverse

A menos de una semana de la boda.........

-Ameria, Filia vean esto!!!!!!!.......- solo se oye un grito estruendoso en el castillo que era de lina quien llamaba a sus amigas para ver algo..... 

-por que tanto alboroto, Lina? -esta solo les señala con el dedo hacia una mesita que estaba junto a la ventana de su habitacion... 

-..........- ameria y filia se quedaron sin palabras al ver que Gaudy se habia encargado de todo con respecto a la boda... bueno casi todo....con lo que respecta al vestido (que por supuesto Lina escogio..) su traje, los anillos, los arreglos para su nueva casa con respecto a los bebés...y ahora esto.... 

-Lina... no puedo creer que Gaudy hay podido organizar una fiesta de despedida, ademas de regalarte TODO, no crees Filia?- 

-asi es, pero crees que nos haya invitado?? -una gotita sale de la cabeza de Lina y de Ameria.....

- calma era broma... =P

-bueno ya que lo dices, la nota que me dejo dice que tambien hay un obsequio para uds dos.....pero tengo miedo de abrir la caja!!!....

-que esperas??? Abrela!!!!!!....

-de acuerdo pero no me griten, o quieren quedarse sin sobrinitos??

-no, pero ya ve que es lo que trae la caja..- como rara vez, Lina esta abriendo la caja muy despacio como si esperara que alguien la detuviera, en eso... 

-NO, Lina aun no puedes abrir mi regalo...!!!!!

-AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa............. NO vuelvas a hacerme eso NUNCA!!!- le grita lina a gaudy 

-de acuerdo, pero solo te digo que lo puedes abrir hasta que den las 7:30 pm......-

O_o -y eso.?-pregunta Lina intrigada 

-ya veran chicas las tres deberan abrir al mismo tiempo las cajas...- comenta gaudy 

-¡¡¡¡las cajas!!!!- exclaman filia y ameria 

-si que no se fijaron que tambien hay una como esa en sus habitaciones?? 

-nop...=| - 

-ademas, ameria por si te preguntabas como organice todo esto, zel me ayudo para organizar el castillo para la fiesta, pero el lugar no es precisamente en el 

palacio.... o quien sabe ... pero lo demas esta muy bien sobre todo porque Xellos me acompaño en la busqueda de sus regalos, en especial el tuyo (señalando a filia...)- ¬ ¬

-uyyyyy Filia.......- dicen riendose Ameria y Lina... =P

-.....- Filia estaba COMPLETAMENTE roja y no se movia, en eso aparece Xellos junto a ella, voltea a verle y le da un beso cerca de la boca esto hace que se ponga mas roja.... 

-Filia...?? sigues viva???- pregunta lina con precaucion.. 

-eh? 

-nada, oye por cierto donde esta zel? 

-cierto gracias por recordarme amor, tengo que acompañarlo a buscar su regalo.... mua.. te cuidas a ti y a nuestros bebes.....(dice sobandole la panza), se las 

encargo chicas, cuidenmela bien... 

-no te preocupes Gaudy... 

En serio se ve q le gusta la idea de ser papa, eh? ¬ ¬

Ya en la puerta de entrada...... 

-¿por que tardaste tanto gaudy? 

-por que tu novia no dejaba de hacer preguntas.... 

-Ameria?? no seguramente naga..... 

-quien?? 

-olvidalo, y Xellos?

-fue a buscarte... y no ha regresado... 

-mmmm..... con razon filia se puso bien roja cuando le dije que habia algo raro entre ella y aquel... 

-ya pueden dejar de viborear a mi NOVIA.... 

-de acuerdo, pero aun no lo es formalmente....

-lo se por eso vamos a ir a comprar los vestidos y los anillos..... 

-en efecto....- afirman Zel y Xellos algo sonrojados... 

-vamos chicos animense... digo creanme que es fabuloso estar junto a la persona que mas amas en este mundo, y casarte con ella y tener un familia... 

-si????? y no me digas que por eso andas tan nervioso..... 

-yo??

-no quien mas se va a casar?? 

-............. quieres que te responda eso.......? 

-mmm........ no -

ok pero entonces como le haces ?

- simplemente pienso que todo esto es lo que siempre desee poseer, una familia... 

-bueno vamos camino a buscar los anillos o no llegaremos a tiempo.......

----------CONTINUARA.......................

SE QUE LA ESTOY HACIENDO MUY LARGA PERO COMO QUE SE ME FUE EL HILO PERO CALMA LO ESTOY AGARRANDO DE NUEVO...

AtEnToS!!


End file.
